Kamen Rider Trio : Ghost, Wizard, and Faiz
by Power Rider Daiki
Summary: Step into a land where there are three Kamen Rider heroes, Ghost, Wizard, and Faiz. Step through this land where Kamen Rider Ghost searches for the 15 Legendary Hero Eyecons for memories and answers, with the assistance of Faiz and Wizard, he'll surely find them.
1. 01 : Trio Kita!

**Eyecon, Ring, and Mission Memory 01 : The Rider Trio.**

* * *

 _This story is unlike the rest.. For it is actually about the several Kamen Riders, an OC Ghost, OC Spectre, and OC Necrom! Sorry to spoil, but there is actually gonna be a 3rd Rider in Kamen Rider Ghost, just in case you didn't know that. Also featuring an OC Wizard, OC Faiz, and OC Beast._

* * *

 **KAIGAN!**

* * *

I awoke in a field of grass, "Ugh.." I stood up and saw everyone staring at me, some with their phones, except, I didn't appear on their screens, just the crater left. I stood up and walked off, people surprised about the footsteps left behind, I soon felt something in my pocket and pulled it out, "This thing!" I didn't remember what it was called, but it was different, it actually seemed like an eye. "Eye..con." I began to remembered, "Eyecon!" I shouted, but seemed like no one could hear or see me, good thing too.

* * *

 _With a camera, a picture of the invisible teen in night vision was seen, "I found you.. Ghost!" the man stood and coming out a bright light. The light soon became a creature with blue eyes, a black body suit, grey chest support, and a golden horn. "Ha ha ha.. I can't believe this was so easy." He grabbed a spear and held it tight, gaining a jacket with a headband, a white pants, jacket, and the boots were grey, his eyes turning red. "Now it's time.. My prey is found." He jumped off the building, beginning to think the fated Ghost was vulnerable._

* * *

I walked through town and felt a change, a girl looked to me.. She could see me? Have I turned visable, well I can finally talk to people. "Hello?" She waved in my face, I then shook my head, "Gomen.. I was just thinking about something.." I smiled as I then stood up, "I'm Koji Sakura.. You?" I introduced myself, "Naomi Sora." she smiled toward me, until I heard a sound from behind.

"Watch out!" She tackled me out of the way from a mana bullet, "Phantom!" she stood up and noticed a man in a black cloak, "Eisuke-kun!" Naomi smiled, Eisuke placed his hand on his buckle, * **DRIVER ON : PLEASE!** * he soon placed a red Ring on his finger, " **Henshin!** " he placed his other hand on the buckle, * **FLAME : PLEASE! / HI! HI! : HI! HI! HI!** * I was surprised to see what I had saw, a real Kamen Rider. "Wizard." I hid behind a pillar as I watched Wizard battle against the Galioth Phantom.

* * *

 **A symbol is drawn on the screen, appearing on the chestplate of a standing out Orange and Black warrior, turning the sky from orange to blue.**

 **Namida ga afureru no wa.. - Koji glows gold as he floats down, soon looking to the Eyecon in his hand.**

 **Kimi ga soba de hohoemukara! - Eisuke places the Wizard Ring on his finger, soon looking to the sky as a mechanical Dragon flies around him.**

 **Daki shimetaku naru no wa.. - Wizard clashes with the Orange and Black fighter's sword, soon it turns to Koji and Eisuke's wrists clashed.**

 **Kimi ga soba ni irukara! - A campfire flares as young Koji was with his father, it soon gained purple cracks.**

 **Naze umarete, kita ka nante! - Koji jumps to the air as several Parka Ghosts fly up with him.**

 **Kangaete mo wakaranainda.. - Koji presses the Eyecon and soon a belt appears on his waist. While Eisuke places his hand on the buckle that was attached to his pants, soon gaining the WizarDriver, then Ghost and Wizard flew through the sky.**

 **Dakara ikiru tamashi moyashi ikinuite! - Wizard shoots at Phantoms and Ganma, soon one Ganma becomes a White Wizard similaritized form.**

 **Mitsuke dasu itsuka! - Ghost (Edison Damashii) holds the Gan Gun Saber at Gun State, shooting toward the screen. Then many Eyecons stand in a black room, the Eyecons all automatically turn to Numbering Mode.**

 **Onaji jidai ni ima deaeta nakama-tachi yo! - Ghost takes off his hood, soon another Ghost (Musashi Damashii) slashed through Ganma, next to him was Ghost (Edison Damashii) who shot back Phantoms. After that was Ghost (Robin Hood and Billy the Kid Damashii), who both shot at Wiseman, soon Ghost (Newton Damashii) punched into Wizard's chestplate, knocking him back.**

 **Warera omou, yueni warera ari! - Eisuke tries to catch the ghost boy, who dodges, next was Naomi's turn, which she obviously missed due to Koji's invisibilty trick. Later, Wizard Ring and Ghost Eyecon switch to Wizard Eyecon and Ghost Ring.**

 **Atarashii rekishi ni kogi dase nakama-tachi yo! - Wizard (Flame Style) gets in pose, then (Water Style) next to him binds up a Ganma, next was (Hurricane Style), which blasted all many Phantoms from the sky. Wizard (Land Style) drilled through the ground, slashing through various Kaijin, soon landing on his feet as he saw a Red, Silver, and Black shark Rider, Faiz (555).**

 **Warera omou, yueni warera ari! - All three Riders were riding on their bikes as Parka Ghosts, Familiars, and Paramonsters were flying through the air.**

 **Jinsei wa dare mo mina, ichido kiri sa.. - Captain Ghost became one with the Ghostriker, soon becoming the Iguana Ghostriker, fighting against giant Ganma. Ghost drew a Ghost symbol and spun it on a charm, soon it became the Musashi Parka Ghost.**

 **Omoi no mama ni! - Three Riders stand in front of the Ghost Title, slashing at the screen, soon at the bottom of it was X Wizard X Faiz.**

* * *

I was shocked that they were actually real, Wizards were real, I never believed it but, they're real! I rolled out of the way from another blast, I soon caught a glimpse of Wizard's Mahou Strike! "Damn.. This is surprising.." I sighed, until the Phantom appeared again and grabbed my throat, " **Bet your scared..** " he said, "Hmph.. You got your ass kicked in 20 seconds tops.. How would I be scared?" I asked, the creature was now ticked, wrong move. " **Why aren't you a damn pity of a gate?** " The Phantom pulled me up and threw me into a wall, "Itai.." I slammed the ground, my hand began to crack, "Aw, hell no!" I punched the Phantom and the crack faded.

" _Oi! You here me?!_ " I heard a voice, "Eh?" I looked around, " _I'm inside you!_ " I looked to my stomach, " _I'm your spirit! So if you let me out, we'll be able to form a new Kamen Rider._ " it explained, "Rider?" I thought about it, the Phantom grabbed me and threw me into a wall. Wizard soon shot at Galioth and helped me up, "Arigatou." I thanked him, we both ran and I got on a Motorbike, a Motocross Custom Bike, with a horse head, seeming to be based like the Headless Horseman's horse in a bike state. " _I guess it's not time yet._ " My spirit had said, "Are you alright?" Eisuke asked, "I'm fine.." I said, he didn't believe me.

* * *

We both parked at a coffee shop, we both walked in and noticed two, "Oi.. Tohka, Yoshino, what are you two doing?" Eisuke noticed they weren't doing ANYTHING. "You guys hunt for Phantoms?" I was surprised _these guys_ were the Heroes against Phantoms, it was almost embarrassing.

"So.. You don't remember anything?" Eisuke asked, "Nope.. Not much.. My name, and the existence of Kamen Riders.. All I know besides that is that there's a Phantom after me and I can't do anything about it." I slammed my fist into my palm, "Damn it!" I sighed, the one named Tohka looked to me, "You said there was a Phantom after you?" she widened her eyes. " _Then let me assist!_ " My spirit spoke again, I soon stood up and walked out of the store, Remnants, and onto the bike, which I call Ghostriker. I soon rode through town until I saw the Phantom, I dodged each blast it came up with, I soon hit it with the horse head model at the front of the bike, "Seems you got your asked kicked.. Again." I smirked as I began to rev it's engine, "Yosh!" I rode through town in spite of escaping the Phantom, but that luck was gone, until the creature from before slashed at it, "Eh?" I stopped, " _It's the Ganma!_ "

* * *

"Ganma?" I questioned my spirit, " _Don't worry.. As long as they're both busy we can get out of here.. and awaken._ " he had said, "Awaken?" I thought about it, but no time for day dreaming, I had to get out of here. I began riding until I found a parking spot, "Hurry up and explain, I don't have much time." I ordered, " _Alright, alright.. Sheesh.. To awaken.. The Ghost Driver has to accept you._ " my spirit said, "Accept?" I said, soon blocking a spear and tossing the Ganma overhead. I flipped back and noticed the Ganma looking toward the Eyecon in my hand, "Oh shit!" I dodged the spear and it hit the wall. I soon felt a change in my chest, " _Looks like it accepted you!_ " my spirit said, Eisuke noticed me and activated his WizarDriver,

 **DRIVER ON : PLEASE!**

As he flipped the hand author, he placed the Flame Ring on his finger, " **Henshin!** " then his hand was on his belt,

 **FLAME : PLEASE!**

Eisuke soon jumped into a Mahou Portal, transforming into Kamen Rider Wizard once again.

 **HI! HI! / HI! HI! HI!**

he had shot many bullets at the Ganma, "Bastards! Must be visible again." he faded, but I could still see him.

" _Summon the belt before he escapes!_ " My spirit said, I stood up and placed my hand on my waist, a belt appearing on it, the Ganma, Phantom, and Wizard looking toward me. " _Oh yeah, baby!_ " My spirit flew out of me, I pressed the Eyecon's button and a G appeared on it, I opened the buckle and placed it inside,

 **EYE! / BATCHIRIMINA!**

My spirit flew around like crazy as I breathed lightly, "There's only one word to say now.." I spoke, " **Henshin!** " as I said the command, I pulled back and in the lever on the side of the belt.

 **KAIGAN : ORE!**

A black orange lined armor appeared on my body, not much detail yet, but seeming interesting, until my spirit fused with the armor, the faceplate becoming orange with a black circles for eyes and a silver horn. " _Yosh!_ " My spirit said as I looked at my self, then the belt began to announce,

 **LET'S GO! KAKUGO! GHO-GHO-GHOST!**

I took the hood off and looked up, "Ore wa.. Kamen Rider Ghost!" I said as I pulled out a sword from the buckle,

 **GAN GUN SABER!**

the belt had announced it's name, "Ikuzo.. Ore.." I charged toward the creature and slashed at it's chestplate, until soon more Ganma appeared, except they didn't have jackets, they were all classic Ganma, this was gonna be easy, but I noticed the charm I was wearing glow, " _Yo! Yo! Yo! Draw the Ghost Symbol!_ " my spirit said, "But I don't have a pencil.." I said, "WITH YOUR FINGER, YOU IDIOT!" I scratched the back of my head, I drew it exactly as he said, another spirit coming out of it, " _Oi! Musashi!_ " my spirit shouted, " _What is it?_ " Musashi questioned, " _We sorta got a problem._ " my spirit had said, "Crap!" I blocked Ganma attacks and was thrown off into the water, Eisuke placed his hand on the Hand Author,

 **VISION : PLEASE!**

his visor with the goggles glew, soon he was able to see the Ganma, charging toward the creatures and assisting me with the fight, "I see.. Wizard and Ghost.. The two things back then that now no one believes in.. This is a surprise isn't it?" Wizard asked, "Yeah." I smiled and slashed at the creature, but it soon shot both of us into the wall, "Time to switch out." Wizard placed another Style Ring on his waist,

 **HURRICANE : PLEASE!**

 **FUU, FUU / FUU, FUU, FUU!**

Wizard slashed at a Ganma and Musashi flew to me, " _I say it's best if we team up._ " Musashi said, "Ikuzo.. Musashi." I smiled as Musashi flew into the buckle, coming out an Eyecon, " _Yep! This is gonna be awesome!_ " my spirit flew off and watched from airborne,

 **EYE!**

I pulled out and in the lever of the Ghost Driver once again, "Here we go!" I charged forward.

 **KAIGAN : MUSASHI!**

 **Kore ga Chupachi! Noma CHOU KEN-GO!**

I was now Ghost **Musashi Damashii** as I slashed at my opponents, "Musashi was the first to fight with duel swords.. I will carry on all great hero's will!" I slashed through enemies, soon the battle initialized as my blades clashed and explosions happened. I flipped over a Ganma and clashed blades with the Spear Ganma, I soon noticed Wizard was having trouble, I was soon slashed back and was down henshined to **Ore Damashii**. I soon got up and grabbed the lever, "There's gotta be something else this thing can do!" I smirked as I pulled the lever out and back in,

 **DAI KAIGAN!**

 **ORE : OMEGA DRIVE!**

I gained an orange aura as I was lifted to the air, "Ha!" I kicked toward the Spear Ganma and knocked it back, soon more Ganma soldiers had come to defend it. "Now it's my turn." Wizard stood in front of me and activated his finisher,

 **CHOINEN! / KICK STRIKE! : SAIKOU!**

Wizard jumped up into the air and kicked into the Ganma, the Phantom getting up and watching as me and Wizard fight against Ganma, " **Now's my chance!** " it jumped up and tried punching at the two, but a fist landed in it's stomach, "Not so fast!" the Phantom was knocked back, "They've already got enough trouble with those Ganma things.. You're not gonna do them any better." a man who seemed to look exactly like Takumi from Faiz, except the hair was cut down to what his hair was in Showa X Heisei. "Now for the big appearance.." He placed the Faiz Gear on his waist, pressing the button code on the Faiz Phone,

 **5 / 5 / 5**

he then pressed the **ENTER** Button, he closed the phone soon after it said,

 **STANDING BY!**

He raised his hand to the air, holding the phone to the sky, saying this word only.

" **Henshin!** "

The man placed the phone into the Faiz Gear, soon becoming the only Shark Rider in the world,

 **COMPLETE!**

"Kamen Rider.. Faiz.." Galioth picked up his blade and charged toward Faiz, who soon punched back the creature. "Cha!" He flicked his hand before punching again, "What will you gain saving humans?!" the Phantom questioned before Faiz stopped punching, "The fun." he said before punching the Phantom off the mountain, he soon pressed a button on the buckle.

 **EXCEED CHARGE!**

Faiz jumped and kicked toward the Phantom, soon hitting it with full might and causing it to explode. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Faiz dehenshined and walked to Auto Vajin, he revved the engine and road off, "Now's just too early.. But this Ghost guy I'm gonna see." he said as he road along.

Me and Wizard dehenshined, "So.. We beat all of 'em, huh?" Eisuke asked, "Yeah." I smiled, "Well that was hard." Eisuke fell down, "Man.. That took a lot out of me." he continued. "Well.. We should get back to Remnants.." I helped him up, until we both saw a Ganma soldier on the run, "Ikuzo!" we both got on our bikes, " **Henshin!** " we were riding after him.

* * *

 **Next Time on Kamen Rider Trio!**

I stood up as Wizard was slashed back, "This gate's crazy.." Eisuke facepalmed while trying to talk to a gate with blonde hair,

 **FLAME : PLEASE!**

Wizard and Tohka in a purple and gold armor were fighting against a Phantom, " _Yo, Edison! Let's go!_ " my spirit shouted.

 **HIKARI MINAI, KEGATSU MENI HO!**

I was now standing as Ghost **Edison** **Damashii** , I soon held the Gan Gun Saber **Shoot Formation** pointed at the Ghost Driver,

 **DAI KAIGAN! : GAN GUN MIRA!**

 **OMEGA SHOOT!**


	2. 02 : Just The Beginning!

**Previously on Kamen Rider Trio!**

* * *

 _"Ganma?" I questioned my spirit, "_ Don't worry.. As long as they're both busy we can get out of here.. and awaken. _" he had said, "Awaken?" I thought about it, but no time for day dreaming, I had to get out of here. I began riding until I found a parking spot, "Hurry up and explain, I don't have much time." I ordered, "_ Alright, alright.. Sheesh.. To awaken.. The Ghost Driver has to accept you. _" my spirit said, "Accept?" I said, soon blocking a spear and tossing the Ganma overhead. I flipped back and noticed the Ganma looking toward the Eyecon in my hand, "Oh shit!" I dodged the spear and it hit the wall. I soon felt a change in my chest, "_ Looks like it accepted you! _" my spirit said, Eisuke noticed me and activated his WizarDriver,_

 _ **DRIVER ON : PLEASE!**_

 _As he flipped the hand author, he placed the Flame Ring on his finger, " **Henshin!** " then his hand was on his belt,_

 _ **FLAME : PLEASE!**_

 _Eisuke soon jumped into a Mahou Portal, transforming into Kamen Rider Wizard once again._

 _ **HI! HI! / HI! HI! HI!**_

 _he had shot many bullets at the Ganma, "Bastards! Must be visible again." he faded, but I could still see him._

 _"_ Summon the belt before he escapes! _" My spirit said, I stood up and placed my hand on my waist, a belt appearing on it, the Ganma, Phantom, and Wizard looking toward me. "_ Oh yeah, baby! _" My spirit flew out of me, I pressed the Eyecon's button and a G appeared on it, I opened the buckle and placed it inside,_

 _ **EYE! / BATCHIRIMINA!**_

 _My spirit flew around like crazy as I breathed lightly, "There's only one word to say now.." I spoke, " **Henshin!** " as I said the command, I pulled back and in the lever on the side of the belt._

 _ **KAIGAN : ORE!**_

 _A black orange lined armor appeared on my body, not much detail yet, but seeming interesting, until my spirit fused with the armor, the faceplate becoming orange with a black circles for eyes and a silver horn. "_ Yosh! _" My spirit said as I looked at my self, then the belt began to announce,_

 _ **LET'S GO! KAKUGO! GHO-GHO-GHOST!**_

 _I took the hood off and looked up, "Ore wa.. Kamen Rider Ghost!" I said as I pulled out a sword from the buckle,_

 _ **GAN GUN SABER!**_

 _the belt had announced it's name, "Ikuzo.. Ore.." I charged toward the creature and slashed at it's chestplate, until soon more Ganma appeared, except they didn't have jackets, they were all classic Ganma, this was gonna be easy, but I noticed the charm I was wearing glow, "_ Yo! Yo! Yo! Draw the Ghost Symbol! _" my spirit said, "But I don't have a pencil.." I said, "_ WITH YOUR FINGER, YOU IDIOT! _" I scratched the back of my head, I drew it exactly as he said, another spirit coming out of it, "_ Oi! Musashi! _" my spirit shouted, "_ What is it? _" Musashi questioned, "_ We sorta got a problem. _" my spirit had said, "Crap!" I blocked Ganma attacks and was thrown off into the water, Eisuke placed his hand on the Hand Author,_

 _ **VISION : PLEASE!**_

 _his visor with the goggles glew, soon he was able to see the Ganma, charging toward the creatures and assisting me with the fight, "I see.. Wizard and Ghost.. The two things back then that now no one believes in.. This is a surprise isn't it?" Wizard asked, "Yeah." I smiled and slashed at the creature, but it soon shot both of us into the wall, "Time to switch out." Wizard placed another Style Ring on his waist,_

 _ **HURRICANE : PLEASE!**_

 _ **FUU, FUU / FUU, FUU, FUU!**_

 _Wizard slashed at a Ganma and Musashi flew to me, "I say it's best if we team up." Musashi said, "Ikuzo.. Musashi." I smiled as Musashi flew into the buckle, coming out an Eyecon, "_ Yep! This is gonna be awesome! _" my spirit flew off and watched from airborne,_

 _ **EYE!**_

 _I pulled out and in the lever of the Ghost Driver once again, "Here we go!" I charged forward._

 _ **KAIGAN : MUSASHI!**_

 _ **Kore ga Chupachi! Noma CHOU KEN-GO!**_

 _I was now Ghost **Musashi Damashii** as I slashed at my opponents, "Musashi was the first to fight with duel swords.. I will carry on all great hero's will!" I slashed through enemies, soon the battle initialized as my blades clashed and explosions happened. I flipped over a Ganma and clashed blades with the Spear Ganma, I soon noticed Wizard was having trouble, I was soon slashed back and was down henshined to **Ore Damashii**. I soon got up and grabbed the lever, "There's gotta be something else this thing can do!" I smirked as I pulled the lever out and back in,_

 _ **DAI KAIGAN!**_

 _ **ORE : OMEGA DRIVE!**_

 _I gained an orange aura as I was lifted to the air, "Ha!" I kicked toward the Spear Ganma and knocked it back, soon more Ganma soldiers had come to defend it. "Now it's my turn." Wizard stood in front of me and activated his finisher,_

 _ **CHOINEN! / KICK STRIKE! : SAIKOU!**_

 _Wizard jumped up into the air and kicked into the Ganma, the Phantom getting up and watching as me and Wizard fight against Ganma, " **Now's my chance!** " it jumped up and tried punching at the two, but a fist landed in it's stomach, "Not so fast!" the Phantom was knocked back, "They've already got enough trouble with those Ganma things.. You're not gonna do them any better." a man who seemed to look exactly like Takumi from Faiz, except the hair was cut down to what his hair was in Showa X Heisei. "Now for the big appearance.." He placed the Faiz Gear on his waist, pressing the button code on the Faiz Phone,_

 _ **5 / 5 / 5**_

 _he then pressed the **ENTER** Button, he closed the phone soon after it said,_

 _ **STANDING BY!**_

 _He raised his hand to the air, holding the phone to the sky, saying this word only._

 _ **"Henshin!"**_

 _The man placed the phone into the Faiz Gear, soon becoming the only Shark Rider in the world,_

 _ **COMPLETE!**_

 _"Kamen Rider.. Faiz.." Galioth picked up his blade and charged toward Faiz, who soon punched back the creature. "Cha!" He flicked his hand before punching again, "What will you gain saving humans?!" the Phantom questioned before Faiz stopped punching, "The fun." he said before punching the Phantom off the mountain, he soon pressed a button on the buckle._

 _ **EXCEED CHARGE!**_

 _Faiz jumped and kicked toward the Phantom, soon hitting it with full might and causing it to explode. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Faiz dehenshined and walked to Auto Vajin, he revved the engine and road off, "Now's just too early.. But this Ghost guy I'm gonna see." he said as he road along._

 _Me and Wizard dehenshined, "So.. We beat all of 'em, huh?" Eisuke asked, "Yeah." I smiled, "Well that was hard." Eisuke fell down, "Man.. That took a lot out of me." he continued. "Well.. We should get back to Remnants.." I helped him up, until we both saw a Ganma soldier on the run, "Ikuzo!" we both got on our bikes, " **Henshin!** " we were riding after him._

* * *

 **A symbol is drawn on the screen, appearing on the chestplate of a standing out Orange and Black warrior, turning the sky from orange to blue.**

 **Namida ga afureru no wa.. - Koji glows gold as he floats down, soon looking to the Eyecon in his hand.**

 **Kimi ga soba de hohoemukara! - Eisuke places the Wizard Ring on his finger, soon looking to the sky as a mechanical Dragon flies around him.**

 **Daki shimetaku naru no wa.. - Wizard clashes with the Orange and Black fighter's sword, soon it turns to Koji and Eisuke's wrists clashed.**

 **Kimi ga soba ni irukara! - A campfire flares as young Koji was with his father, it soon gained purple cracks.**

 **Naze umarete, kita ka nante! - Koji jumps to the air as several Parka Ghosts fly up with him.**

 **Kangaete mo wakaranainda.. - Koji presses the Eyecon and soon a belt appears on his waist. While Eisuke places his hand on the buckle that was attached to his pants, soon gaining the WizarDriver, then Ghost and Wizard flew through the sky.**

 **Dakara ikiru tamashi moyashi ikinuite! - Wizard shoots at Phantoms and Ganma, soon one Ganma becomes a White Wizard similaritized form.**

 **Mitsuke dasu itsuka! - Ghost (Edison Damashii) holds the Gan Gun Saber at Gun State, shooting toward the screen. Then many Eyecons stand in a black room, the Eyecons all automatically turn to Numbering Mode.**

 **Onaji jidai ni ima deaeta nakama-tachi yo! - Ghost takes off his hood, soon another Ghost (Musashi Damashii) slashed through Ganma, next to him was Ghost (Edison Damashii) who shot back Phantoms. After that was Ghost (Robin Hood and Billy the Kid Damashii), who both shot at Wiseman, soon Ghost (Newton Damashii) punched into Wizard's chestplate, knocking him back.**

 **Warera omou, yueni warera ari! - Eisuke tries to catch the ghost boy, who dodges, next was Naomi's turn, which she obviously missed due to Koji's invisibilty trick. Later, Wizard Ring and Ghost Eyecon switch to Wizard Eyecon and Ghost Ring.**

 **Atarashii rekishi ni kogi dase nakama-tachi yo! - Wizard (Flame Style) gets in pose, then (Water Style) next to him binds up a Ganma, next was (Hurricane Style), which blasted all many Phantoms from the sky. Wizard (Land Style) drilled through the ground, slashing through various Kaijin, soon landing on his feet as he saw a Red, Silver, and Black shark Rider, Faiz (555).**

 **Warera omou, yueni warera ari! - All three Riders were riding on their bikes as Parka Ghosts, Familiars, and Paramonsters were flying through the air.**

 **Jinsei wa dare mo mina, ichido kiri sa.. - Captain Ghost became one with the Ghostriker, soon becoming the Iguana Ghostriker, fighting against giant Ganma. Ghost drew a Ghost symbol and spun it on a charm, soon it became the Musashi Parka Ghost.**

 **Omoi no mama ni! - Three Riders stand in front of the Ghost Title, slashing at the screen, soon at the bottom of it was X Wizard X Faiz.**

* * *

 **02 : Just The Beginning..**

I shot at the Ganma before it could get away, it soon faded into the ground and stopped us. "Damn.. He got away." Eisuke dehenshined as I focused on how he had disappeared, Eisuke soon looked at it too, noticing there was a burned mark, "Heh." from above, the man who was known as Faiz, laughed a bit as this Phantom was gonna be obvious to find, he rode down the road on the Auto Vajin. I soon picked up some of the molt into a container, "Ikuze." I kicked the break support up and rode off, Eisuke following.

* * *

Once we arrived at Remnants, we noticed someone was inside, "Eh? Another Gate?" I looked at him, he was blonde haired, silver left eye, purple, red pupiled right, but I noticed one of his fingers had a Wizard Ring on it, "Eh?" I was surprised. "Kamen Rider Ghost." He looked at me and already knew who I was, "So, uh.. Your name is?" Eisuke asked, "Daigo Yuuma.. Now can I go now?" he questioned.

* * *

 _" **Man, another pity of a Gate.** " A Serpent Phantom, Serpentine, said as he was next to one of the main Phantoms, Medusa, who was high under the dept of Wiseman. Medusa sighed, "Why don't you try taking down the Wizard and Ghost first?" she suggested, " **Yeah.. Yeah Yeah Yeah, that sounds right!** " he listened to her idea and skipped along the building, jumping off the rooftop to look for Koji and Eisuke. "He finally learned his place." Medusa looked up and turned to her Phantom Form, " **Yubiwa Mahoutsukai.. This is the final era of your kind.** " she turned and jumped off the rooftop._

* * *

Yuuma and I were walking through town, soon I noticed that something cracked behind us, I pulled out the Gan Gun Saber **Gun** **Formation** , and shoot toward the sound's direction, which pointed out a man in a funky outfit, **"** Kis **ama**.. **"** he began to transform and charged toward us, "Yuuma, get to safety!" I shouted as I summoned the Ghost Driver, " **Henshin!** " I pressed the button on the Eyecon and then faded. The phantom looked around and was surprised that he was being slashed by the wind, " **Nani?!** " he turned to see my fist hit his chest, " **Yo, Stop Right There!** " a Ganma who seemed to have a light bulb instead of a right hand punched me in the face and I was flung up into the air.. The light bulb Ganma's bulb hand glew bright and shot lightning, I was soon knocked into a wall. "Alright then.. Time for Musashi!" I said, " _You should be careful.._ " Musashi said as he fused with the armor on my body, I charged toward the Ganma, except I was electrocuted and I felt the inside of my bones being Light Bulbs filled with energy. I sparked up like crazy as I fell to the ground, " _I said be careful, didn't I?_ " Musashi questioned, "Itai.." I said as I dehenshined,

 **Oyasumi!**

Eisuke came and soon noticed I was on the ground, soon placing the Flame Ring on his finger, " **Henshin!** " he then placed his hand on his waist as he jumped toward the Phantom,

 **FLAME : PLEASE!**

 **HI! HI! / HI! HI! HI!**

Wizard was now in his place as he punched at the mythical creature, "What's going on here?" Yuuma asked himself as he watched the fight in front of his very eyes. I soon got up, but soon noticed behind me that the Ganma was following a Scientist. So I got up and followed, Wizard keeping the Phantom on Safety Check.

* * *

I soon paused and hit my head on the wall, I still haven't gotten the hang of my powers as a Ghost. I walked into the building and noticed the scientist working on a machine, "This will let me travel back in time and save my poor daughter." he smiled, I heard him say 'Poor Daughter' as in hospitalized, I felt bad for the guy. But first comes the Ganma, I pulled out the Ore Eyecon, until someone tackled me out of the way of a electro beam, "You could've been killed there." the man who transformed into Faiz had said. "Who are you?" I questioned, "Just call me Takumi." he said as he placed the Faiz Driver onto his waist,

 **5-5-5**

 **STANDING BY!**

" **Henshin!** "

 **COMPLETE!**

He transformed and placed a Wristband onto his arm, he pulled the Mission Memory frmo it and reveal on the wristband a button and a screen, like a timer. He placed the Mission Memory into the Faiz Driver's Phone,

 **REFORMATION READY!**

The chest armor plates lifted up and became shoulder pads as the Red lines on Faiz became silver and the eyes red, he soon pressed the button on the Wristband, it spoke saying the two words,

 **START UP!**

He ran in the speed of sound as he charged toward the Ganma, punching it out the window, "Hey! I need more help than just myself!" Faiz shouted as he ran after the spirit monster. "Crap.. Need to help him out." I pressed the Eyecon and jumped into the air, soon riding the Ghostriker through town, "Oi! Takumi!" I gave him a heads up that the Auto Vajin was coming to him, "Yosh!" he pulled the sword out of the bike bot and placed the original Mission Memory into it,

 **READY!**

I pulled the Gan Gun Saber **Gun Formation** and shot toward the Ganma, I soon was about to finish it, but I noticed a bright portal in the air, _Oh Shit!_ my spirit shouted as he looked at it himself, "Takumi! Can you handle him from here?" I asked, "Yeah! I'm 50% through kicking his ass!" Faiz charged in sound speed and slashed at the Ganma. I soon road off and looked toward the Purple Portal in the sky, _We can form an attack called an Omedama!_ my spirit said,

I then pulled the Lever a bunch of times 'til it came to the Face Model, soon I smirked brightly,

 **DAI KAIGAN!  
**

 **ORE : OMEDAMA!**

An orb appeared in front of me and I kicked it into the portal, soon causing it to cause and me a fun time, I charged toward the building and went inside, "Are you alright?" I helped the scientist, I didn't want to scare him or anything so I decided to stay out of my armor, "Y-Yes.. I was a fool.. I tried to be a Thomas Edison.. But now I know I fail a lot of times.." he explained, "For your daughter, right?" I asked, "Hai." he nodded, "Then I say let's give it another go!" I smirked, he looked to me as I slammed the button, it glew brightly as a symbol appeared, I soon turned invisible and drew it, out came the Parka Ghost of Thomas Edison, _I have been awoken once again!_ he flew around, until the Ganma came and jumped into the Parka Ghost, forcing it into a fusion. "Takumi! What happened?!" I questioned Faiz, "Well.. It's kind of a long story.. Short, actually." he sighed as he began to explain.

 _Faiz was punching at the Ganma as Ghost rode off, he soon had punched the Ganma back, on the winning side until.._

 ** _3..._**

 ** _2..._**

 ** _1..._**

 ** _Time out!_**

 _Faiz had lost his Axel Form and the Ganma kicked him into a tree, soon he fell to the ground._

"Ha!" I laughed, but now wasn't the time to laugh, we had to get that Ganma out of Edison. Faiz pulled the phone out of the buckle and placed it to gun mode,

 **BLASTER MODE!**

he fired a blast toward the giant creature, causing it to hit the wall.

I soon noticed Wizard and Tohka come, "Tohka-san?" I was confused, until she transformed into a purple and gold armor. I then looked as the creature bit onto Faiz and carried him through the city, Wizard riding off on the Wizarder, which soon glew brightly, the WizarDragon appearing under him as the Wizarder became one with the familiar. I rode on the Ghostriker and followed, shooting at the beast with all blasts I had, it didn't seem to help at all, _Oi! Yurusen!_ my spirit shouted, "You can't forgive me? Why?!" I asked, _You never told me you chose an idiot._ a spirit that seemed like a tiny ball with arms and a tail, and a giant eye, "Who's that?" I asked, _It's Yurusen.. My friend from the spirit world._ my spirit explained, _I brought with me Captain Ghost!_ Yurusen shouted, "Woah! A flying Iguana!" I was amazed, until it actually combined with the Ghostriker, Captain Ghost becoming a Iguana State, "Alright then, prepare to be exterminated by my.. **Iguana Ghostriker!** " I smirked as I rode on the Iguana as it began to scratch at the Ganma beast.

"Now for the finale!" I smirked as I jumped into the air, "Ore no _hissatsu waza!_ me and my spirit said as I pulled the lever again,

 **DAI KAIGAN : ORE!**

 **OMEGA : DRIVE!**

I kicked toward the beast and kicked through him, as I landed, Edison was finally freed from the Ganma, who fell to the ground, _Kisama!_ the Ganma was now pissed as I looked to Edison, "You alright?" I asked him, _That was utterly terrible!_ he had explained, I understood completely, but now the Ganma had to go down, "Well?" I asked Edison, _I do owe you one for saving my dear life._ Edison flew into my buckle and a yellow Eyecon appeared in my hand, "Yosh." I pressed the button and a 02 appeared on it, " **Chou, Henshin.** " I placed the Eyecon into my buckle,

 **EYE : BATCHIRIMINA!**

 **KAIGAN : EDISON!**

I jumped down and the Edison Parka Ghost fused with the armor on my body, I soon landed as Ghost **Edison Damashii** , as the Ganma fired up. I soon caught a electro blast the Ganma fired, absorbing it and the waves flying into the Gan Gun Saber **Gun Formation** , I soon fired it toward the Ganma, who was defended by many other Ganma soldiers,

 **(Strike Back : Fairy Tail OST)**

I jumped into the air and shot through several soldiers, soon Wizard and Faiz came charging with their blades,

 **START UP!**

Faiz charged in Sonic Speed slashing through Ganma Soldiers, "Oi! We'll take them from here! You get the big guy!" Wizard shouted as he slashed at one. "Hai." I ran toward the Ganma, soon Tohka appeared and slashed at it even fiercely, I pointed the Gan Gun Saber to the Eyecon in the Ghost Driver,

 **DAI KAIGAN : GANGUNMIRA!**

 **OMEGA : SHOOT!**

I pointed the Gun toward the Ganma, which Tohka slashed at until she noticed me and jumped to the skies, " **Fire!** " I pressed the trigger and a line of energy caught onto the Ganma's jacket, a power box flying out of the Soldier's body, soon cracking it completely.

 **(OST Paused)**

 _A man was watching from above, "Your plans are not working, professor." he said to a bald man wearing a hat with four teeth missing, "It will be fine." he said as he walked off past him. "If he says so." The man turned and began to walk, but then looked to Ghost, putting a smirk on his face. "Kamen Rider Ghost.. Wizard, Faiz.. This'll be interesting.." He then realized what the professor was interested in._

* * *

 **Minna! Kamen Rider OOO : The Next Generation Season 3 kita!**

 **From the School, our heroes take their adventures to the city.**

 **Kamen Rider OOO : The Epilogue!**

Jin jumps through the air, slashing at Yummies as people run through, with the assistance of Re-Birth and Agito ( **Tsukune** ), soon to be slashed all onto the ground. OOO, Re-Birth, and Agito ( **Tsukune** ) look up to see an Orange and silver rider, Kamen Rider Chou ( **Sengoku Remix** ). Soon, Chou ( **Fighter Remix** ) punches back Agito ( **Tsukune** ) and kicks Re-Birth into a wall, "Oi! Yuuto!" a recognizable teen came, "Ginto? You came back?" OOO stood, excited. "Yeah.. I couldn't just stand by and let my friends die, could I?" As that's said in a echo, all four Riders face against Yummy.

"Destroy them!" The Shocker Greed pointed toward the four Riders, Chou ( **Sengoku Remix** ) held his sword at OOO's neck, then turned and slashed at the Shocker Greed. Chou dehenshins to a blonde haired teen with a red jacket, blue hawaiian shirt, grey jeens, and a black pair of sneakers, "Ugh.." the teen arose and Jin and the others came, " **Henshin!** " Jin scanned across the buckle.

 **Kamen Rider OOO : The Epilogue!**

 **Don't miss the exciting new episodes!**


End file.
